


An Exchange of Glances

by adinex



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I've never watched this show but enjoy this fic anyway, M/M, Total Fluff, like idk if there's even plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adinex/pseuds/adinex
Summary: There must have been something between them. Or maybe they never had anything at all.Note from the author: This is something I wrote for a friend and I do not know anything about Kuroko or these characters. I haven't even watched this show but my friend loves Murisakibara so I wrote this. Again, it's not serious, but we all got a chuckle from it so I hope someone out there enjoys this silly fanfic ^_^





	An Exchange of Glances

_There’s that guy._ He thought as he looked across the courts. _That guy._ His green eyes narrowed as his eye caught that large guy sitting on the bench, his purple hair hanging straight down aside his long face. His eyes downcast as he stared at the court, lost in focus. Midorima stared across as his team talked around him. Their bags dropped on the bleachers of the court, the first people took a warm up lap around the gym. Their shoes squeaked on the wooden gym floor. Midorima didn’t acknowledge them as he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. He continuously stared at the tallest guy on the court. He thought back to middle school, when he first laid eyes on him. It seemed so long ago. Longer than the last seconds on the clock before the timer goes in the last quarter. So long ago. As Midorima grew tired of looking at that childish face and pushed his eyes away to scan the courts for other potential challenges. Nothing. Not even that Kuroko guy.

Midorima kept a blank expression as his eyes went back to the Yosen team. Those purple stripes accented his hair. The green eyes narrowed again as Murasakibara reached down into his gym bag and pulled out a bag of chips. Suddenly Midorima’s eyebrow twitched and his mouth curved further away from a smile than it already was. That guy. God, another bag of chips, what an idiot. The rush of emotion surprised the green menace again and he quick click of his tongue. “Tsk. Hate that guy.” The middle school years seemed so far away. He looked back at Murasakibara who always towered over everyone. Thinking they were beneath him. Midorima clenched his hand in irritation. If only he’d grown that last 5 inches he would have made it. Maybe that’s what pulled them apart those years ago. Maybe.

Or perhaps it was the contemplative expression that pissed him off so much. Always watching. Thinking. Even as he sat now, eating from a bag of snacks, the small beady eyes never looked away from the court. Midorima stood up suddenly. “I have to focus too. Can’t be thinking of the past,” he muttered to himself. He pulled his basketball shoes from his bag and madly tied the laces.  
  
Murasakibara moved as well and pulled the long purple strands away from his face. His purple eyes finally caught Mirdorima’s as he tightened the long purple hair into the pony tail. Midorima’s eyes narrowed once more as he saw the readied nature of his rival. Midorima distantly heard the captain’s call. “Coming!” He checked the laces one last time before moving in the team huddle on the sidelines. _Murasakibara is ready and so am I._  
  
The Yosen captain called out as well and Murasakibara silently emptied the bag of chips into his mouth, his face still passive, calculating. As he moved to greet his team Murasakibara only had one thought on his mind: _That was the best bag of chips he had ever had._


End file.
